


Cliche

by Kandikitty13



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: The gang goes to Canada for winter break. Beck wins the bet. Jade's questions get answered. Tori is the last to know.
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Cliche

Her arm linked through mine as we walked through the busy streets. She was warm, a welcome thing in the snow. Her head rested on my shoulder and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"I feel like it's been forever since I've actually seen snow."

"That's what the city does to you." I rested my head against hers as we waited for the lights to change. I switched to holding her hand as we crossed the ice covered road.

"Hey Jade?" Her grip on my hand tighten as she spoke.

"Hm?" I hummed making sure she was walking on the inside of the sidewalk, linking our arms once more. Why did we even come on this trip again? Oh right Tori wanted a snowy Christmas so Beck let us tag along to visit his family over break. Who like me much more since we've broken up.

"Thanks for coming out with me." She smiled that too bright smile.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to get killed by moose or something. Somehow it'd be my fault." I mumbled not able to look her in the eyes for the millionth time this trip. Stopping at another intersection I curled around her more. She was like the personification of the sun and that included the warmth she gave off. I don't know what I hate more the intense heat or this fucking cold.

Her mitten hand came to cup my cheek forcing my gaze to lock with hers. "You're a disaster you know that?" She kissed me soft and sweet before dragging me across the road. That was a new one. We've never kissed before.

"Well disaster bi is a cliche for a reason." I huffed. I hate it when she takes me off guard and Gods has she been doing that a lot recently.

Tori slowed as we approached Beck's aunts drive way. "So does this mean we are dating now?"

Honestly I had considered us dating for the past month but hey the useless lesbian stereotype exists too. "You ask that after you force a kiss on me?" I ask pulling her to a stop, resting my forehead on hers a gesture to let her know I wasn't upset about it.

"I figured it was a good ice breaker?" Her smile is soft this time laced with uncertainty.

"I've been referring to you as my girlfriend for weeks, where have you been?"

"Er... lost in your eyes?"

I laughed before kissing her. I guess being upfront with her is the best option. "Yes we are dating and have been for like a month today or something."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She pulled away just enough to halfheartedly glare at me.

"I didn't think I needed to? We cuddle and hold hands and use disgusting pet names for each other. I assumed we came to an understanding about it?" I started toward the house again. It is too cold to be out here for this dense of a conversation.

"Well now I guess I can stop pestering Cat about what all of this means."

"Oh she knows. Everyone knows. Your dad sat me down last time I had dinner over there and gave me a big speech about it." I rolled my eyes taking my boots off at the door.

"He what?!" Tori screeched dropping her coat she was trying to hang up.

"What's all the yellin'?" Andre called stepping into the hall way.

"Tori just found out we are dating." I shrugged leaving her to strip off the rest of her winter gear as I followed him to the kitchen. Someone had made coffee.

"Damn it! Beck wins." He whined topping his hot cocoa off with whipped cream.

"What do you mean Beck wins!?" Tori crossed her arms in the doorway trying to seem intimidating but the blush made that hard.

"He said you'd be the last to know. I thought it would be Robbie but Cat let it slip." He cast a glare toward the living room.

"You were taking bets on me?"

I crossed the kitchen kissing her cheek, that was a gesture I started ages ago- one everyone had seen me do. "Hush I'm just happy you didn't know we were dating and not that you didn't want to kiss me."

"That's a conversation I'm glad I'll never have to hear again." Andre rolled his eyes moving to the couch with the rest of the gang piled in different seats. "You win." He sighed locking eyes with Beck.

"Called it!" He fist pump with his arm that wasn't wrapped around a snoozing Cat.

Tori's blush deepened now hiding in my shoulder. "What the hell..."

"Where did all that confidence from earlier go?" I teased moving us to the recliner.

"That's when I thought I was making the first move! Not making a move on someone I've been dating, apparently!" We sat side by side, her head resting on my shoulder with my free hand holding my coffee. I felt like a weight had been lifted. For weeks I was agonizing over why she didn't want to kiss me but would let me kiss her cheek and hold her hand. I wondered why our 'dates' seemed off. Turned out the gang was right she just didn't know we were dating.


End file.
